


Only When It Comes To You

by pessen03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, First Time, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Top Draco, UST, spell usage, virgin(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessen03/pseuds/pessen03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco continues to fight after the war but this time there’s another fire behind it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only When It Comes To You

Harry didn’t know why he was doing this, again! It felt like a lifetime ago he’d snuck out of his dorm at night to meet Malfoy, no to fight Malfoy. Harry had to keep those two apart. It was one of the few constant things in his life, to insult and leer at Malfoy, and it was strangely comfortable to return to their banter and sneers after the war. 

8th year was fairly good. They had more freedom and privacy than the previous years. It might be because they were all adults by now or maybe even because the faculty though they all needed some slack after what they had gone through. Harry had noticed Malfoy at once when the term had started. He seemed almost strange, so subdued and restrained. The only time he saw a spark of the old Malfoy was when they were fighting. Although most of the time Harry was honestly too distracted by the fire in Malfoy’s eyes to even register what insult he was using at the time. He didn’t even mind Malfoy’s jeers at him because he was too excited to feel that spark inside of him again. There was something new there every time their eyes met, something raw and thrilling, something just waiting to ignite and explode. 

That had lead Harry to the meeting tonight. Somehow he’d agreed to a duel in the empty Charms classroom, without anyone coming with him. Harry was eager to meet Malfoy alone, but a part of him wondered if he’d read this all wrong. Did he feel the same as Harry or did Malfoy really want to fight him?

*****

Malfoy sauntered into the classroom ten minutes late, during which time Harry was certain he’d played him as before. Harry’s insecurities disappeared as soon as he saw Malfoy. All Harry felt now was all the things he’d tried to repress for months. He wanted to press Malfoy up against the wall and take him. He wanted to claim him and own him and he didn’t feel like waiting anymore.

“Ready?” Malfoy straightened his clothes and stepped out into the free space in front of the desks.

“Of course, bring it on, Malfoy!”

Harry approached Malfoy so they were face to face, a foot away from each other.

“Scared, Potter?”

“You wish!” Harry leered. 

Malfoy was staring into Harry’s eyes as if he was searching for something in them and Harry knew he couldn’t confine the fire he felt inside and he knew Malfoy would see it. He’d probably be hit in the face for it, but there was still hope that Malfoy would return the fire. This stand-still would end tonight, one way or another.

“What are you up to?” Malfoy sneered, raising his hand and aiming his wand at Harry’s throat. 

Harry snapped out his hand and grasped Malfoy’s wrist; at the same time, he leaned forward and whispered, “Oh, I think you know very well what I’m up to.”

Harry heard Malfoy gasp and was pleased with his reaction. “Unless you’re scared, of course.”

“Malfoy’s aren’t scared, Potter, I thought you knew that!”

Harry felt Malfoy’s lips against his own a second later. It was awkward at first, their tongues met and their teeth clinked a couple of times before Harry pulled away.

“Are you sure?” Harry panted.

Malfoy only groaned and dragged him back. He nibbled at Harry’s cheek before kissing down his neck. He bit him there while walking him back against a wall and now it was Harry’s turn to groan. 

“Fuck, too many clothes!” Malfoy muttered, tearing at Harry’s shirt. 

“God, I want you so much.” Harry felt like he was losing his mind every second Malfoy’s hands weren’t on his skin. 

“I want to hear it!” Malfoy smiled predatory.

Harry swore in his mind, but moaned, “Just take me, please!” nonetheless.

Malfoy, obviously pleased with that, banished their clothes. “Up, Potter.”

“Here?” Harry said, looking at the wall Malfoy was pointing at.

“I’m not going to wait any longer to have you,” Malfoy answered, almost purring.

Malfoy’s lips were on Harry’s again when he felt something strange and winced. 

“No worries. Only spells for stretching, lubrication and protection.” Malfoy smiled. “I said I wasn’t going to wait!”

Harry felt Malfoy in him suddenly and he gasped. He didn’t really have time to tell Malfoy he hadn’t done anything sexual before, but the dominating and impatient Malfoy was too sexy to say no to.

Malfoy didn’t hesitate. He took what he wanted and it almost made Harry beg for more constantly. He liked having Malfoy pound into him like he couldn’t wait another second to own him, even though Harry had thought before that he would be the one claiming Malfoy.

“I’m not going to last,” Malfoy panted.

“Don’t you dare come, Malfoy!” Harry shouted between moans. “I need more!”

“Pushy bottom, aren’t you?”

“For you, Malfoy, always” Harry laughed.

“Draco!” Malfoy begged. “Say it!”

Harry looked into Malfoy’s eyes and captured his lips in a heated kiss before biting his earlobe and panting, “Fuck me Draco!”

Draco’s breath hitched and he started to thrust even harder into Harry’s willing body. Harry started to touch himself as he gasped “Draco” at each thrust. 

“Bite me! Just please bite me again, Draco!”

Draco kissed Harry’s throat again and bit him once more. Harry shuddered and came over Draco before he heard him groan and come as well.

*****

They made it down to the floor in a panting heap of limbs. Draco was nibbling absentmindedly at Harry’s throat when Harry asked, “So, who won the duel?”

“I did,” Draco said smugly.

“How come you win?” Harry scolded. “We didn’t even fire a hex!”

“Clearly, you don’t know the first thing about Wizarding duels. You lose because you grasped my wrist. No touching of the opponent allowed, Potter!”

Harry thought it was highly unfair, but didn’t say anything. Holding Draco was the best feeling Harry had ever felt and he didn’t want them to go their separate ways tonight and pretend nothing had ever happened between them. Draco had kissed him and said he wanted him, so now it was Harry’s turn to take a chance, no matter how scary it was.

“So… would you be interested in a re-match some day?” Harry smiled uncertain.

Draco met Harry’s smile and said, “I think that would be manageable.”

“Alone?” Harry prompted.

“I think someone’s got a dirty mind, Potter!” Draco leered.

“Only when it comes to you, and call me Harry.”

“Okay, Harry, but we might find a better place to meet, something more…soft…” Draco laughed. “Room of Requirement tomorrow after dinner? If you can manage to tear yourself apart from that trio of yours?”

“Oh, I can manage all sorts of things for you, Draco. Now shut up and kiss me!”

**Author's Note:**

> written for the interhouse_fest 2011


End file.
